


Bedtime

by Jutschina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one night at Ianto's place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Just some nice, fluffy fluff

Jack's eyes wandered lazily over the contures and shapes of Ianto's bedroom. It was dark, the only dim light came from a street lamp outside the window. The Captain was caught in a beautiful mixture of excited happiness and sleepy contentment as he gazed around the room, finally resting his eyes on the man who lay right next to him, arms crossed behind his head and face turned towards him. Ianto responded the look with the same drowsiness and a gentle smile on his lips.

Jack had been here before, of course - mostly in the nights after Lisa's death, sitting at the side of Ianto's bed, prepared to comfort the man when the nightmares were too overwhelming.

That had been months ago. But tonight was the first time that Jack was here, lying in Ianto's bed, as his lover.

It gave him the strangest feelings. Being here - he wouldn't know how to describe it... the welsh man's flat provided a certain... Innocence? Normality? Confidence? None of the words seemed to fit properly. It was something that the Hub didn't give him, something that Jack barely ever felt - no surprise he wasn't able to name it - but it made him cheerful and carefree, and he grinned and snuggled up closer to Ianto, absently giggling to himself.

"What's so funny, Jack?", Ianto asked with a yawn, moving to put an arm around the Captain and stroke his neck softly.

"Huh, dunno", the older man answered with a laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "But we should do this more often."

"What?"

"Well... being here. We should go here more often."

Ianto snorted. "This place is nothing special. It's just a flat."

_You have no idea..._ , Jack thought smiling and pressed a quick kiss on Ianto's nosetip.

"What was that for?", the welsh man asked with a chuckle.

"... for you being great, I guess", Jack answered light-heartedly and joined in the laughter for a moment, before they both stopped and exchanged a tender kiss. Ianto's lips were soft, and Jack loved the tingling impression they left on his as they pulled away.

He took the time to ponder for a second. Him and Ianto... he didn't know what they were. Where they were. It hadn't been enough yet for him to figure it out. The only thing he was certain of was that Ianto was special. And that Jack had known for long before they'd started shagging.

He lifted his hand to caress the younger man's cheek.

Ianto relaxed into his touch and slowly laid back, yawning again. God, he was so beautiful when he was sleepy. He looked so much younger then. So innocent and untroubled.

"Though I see your point, Jack - I've got the bigger bed. _That_ is a reason to come here more often", he mumbled with closed eyes, and Jack laughed.

"Just saying... One more night of falling out of your bed because apparantly you can't get a bigger one---", Ianto continued and demonstratively stretched his limbs beneath the covers.

"Oh, _you_ fall out of bed? I'm the one spending half the nights on the floor - you just sleep too tight to wake up and notice", Jack teased.

Ianto chuckled and shook his head. "So _you_ say, Sir - however, that's it then, my place more often, starting tonight." Another long, hearty yawn. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Ianto."

They both fell silent. Jack shot another glance at Ianto before he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes as well. He'd never needed much sleep and rarely got really tired, but this was one of those days, and tonight it didn't take either of them long to doze off.

The two men moved around subconsciously, their breaths steadying as the fell asleep, until their bodies finally rested along with their minds.

As Jack woke up early in the next morning, he found Ianto halfway lying on him, while he himself had wrapped his arms around the young man. Smiling, he raised his head just enough to reach Ianto's forehead and press a gentle kiss on it. Then Jack carefully tightened his grasp, trying not to wake Ianto, and thought about their silliness.

Here the were, lying right in the middle of Ianto's big bed, lots of space to both their sides... holding on to each other and making sure that the other wouldn't fall out.


End file.
